Learning to Pull Through
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: Mimi's come and gone,Roger has a hard time dealing with what’s been going out so started to think about doing drugs again to deal with the pain of loosing her again,MoJo, Collins, Mark and RogerMimi


Hey everyone,

This is my first Rent Fanfiction, so I hope you like it and I'll update soon, and any comments would be greatly appreciated, good or bad, thanks again for reading.

_**Summary**_

Mimi's come and gone, leaving the Bohemians to their own lives without her and Angel, Roger has a hard time dealing with what's been going out so started to think about doing drugs again, just so he won't feel the pain again, Maureen and Joanne think about making things more serious and Mark starts to become known in the city of New York as a film director, and Collins teaches something he never though he would.MoJo, MarkOC, Roger/Mimi.

_**-Chapter One-**_

Roger Davis sat down on the stairs of the fire escape and looked out at the city, a place he had been living in since he was 18 when his parents threw him out of their house in Chicago. He had come to the city to become a famous rock star and his dream and become a reality until he had met April, and then everything had gone down hill.

He ran his hands through his dark blonde hair and sighed, he looked back into the loft he shared with best friend, Mark Cohen and let out another loud sigh before he stood up again and walked back into loft and grabbed his guitar and walked up to the roof of the building and sat down on one of the brick walls and started playing a few chords of his acoustic guitar.

''One song he had the world at his feet.' he started singing a few words before he stopped, and wiped away a stray tear, before focusing on his guitar again, he had been the same for a few weeks, ever since Mimi had run away from the Bohemians.

Mark Cohen walked into the loft after working in Central Park, on his new film, he hated working for Buzzline but he and Roger both needed the money to pay the rent and put food in the cupboards. He looked around the room and realized Roger wasn't anywhere to be seen and he had a feeling he was up on the roof, a place he could always be found over the past few weeks.

He looked over at the time and realized he would be late to meet up with the others at Life, the cafe they had all been going to for the past few years, he walked over to his room and grabbed his jacket and then fixed his scarf around his neck and then picked up his camera bag and wrote Roger a quick note before leaving the loft.

Roger walked into the loft an hour later, he had spent most of the time thinking of Mimi, he missed her a lot, she had just gone without a word to any one, and no one knew where to look for her, they had checked all the alley ways in the city and the parks but still no sign and they knew she wouldn't take her AZT and would go and buy drugs instead.

_**Flashback**_

_**-2 months earlier-**_

_Roger held Mimi in his arms, she had been back for a few weeks and she was going through a hard time, she still hadn't told anyone what happened on the streets, but they only hoped it hadn't been as bad as what they all thought. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head before letting her lay down on the couch for a but and he walked over to Mark and Collins who were sitting aroun the metal table on the other side of the loft._

_'How's she going man?' Collins asked, as he looked up from his cup of stoli._

_'She's getting there, but she won't talk about what she's been through and I'm really worried about that' Roger told him as he sat down on the other side opposite Collins._

_'She'll tell you when she's ready, it's been really hard for her, with the drugs and Angels death, and not to mention the fact she's HIV positive' Mark said as he looked up at his two friends._

_''I just wish she could trust me, I wouldn't be mad at her no matter what happened out there' Roger said looking over at her._

_Mimi got up from the couch and walked over to Roger and sighed leaning on his shoulder and he turned around to face her and kissed her temple, before holding her against his chest, he leaned down to smell her hair before feeling her forehead,_

_'Are you feeling ok?' he asked looking into her dull brown eyes._

_'Yeah I feel fine, but I think I'm going to go and lie down in your room; she said turning around to walk of,_

_'You mean our room' Roger said looking at her and watched her leave the lounge room of the loft and faced his friends,' I wish I could just take all of this away for her'_

_'She's lucky to have you around Roger' Collins said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen and chucked the cup in the ink and walked back to them._

_Maureen and Joanne came up to the loft and they all talked about what had been going on and things, and Maureen and Joanne really wanted to know how Mimi was._

_'How's she going?' Maureen asked._

_'She's getting better slowly' Roger answered, ' but I think I may go and check up on her'_

_'Roger, don't worry I'll go' Joanne said and got up from her chair and walked over to Roger and Mimi's room and knocked lightly before walking in, she looked around and then walked back out to the four friends and looked at them blankly._

_'Joanne whats wrong?' Maureen asked._

_Joanne looked up, ' has Mimi gone out?'_

_'No she went into out bedroom' Roger answered, _

_'She's not there' Joanne said and looked up at them and felt a tear run down._

_'We have to do something' Roger said jumping up from his chair and ran over to his room and opened the door and realized she wasn't there._

_'Roger she probably went up to the roof through the fire escape' Mark said trying to sound positive, but he knew t was no good._

_Collins went and checked and Mark tried to make Roger calm, but he didn't find her, and they all knew she had done a runner._

_**End of Flashback**_

Roger looked around the loft and saw the note Mark had left on the bench and quickly read it before grabbing his leather jacket and left the loft and headed down to the cafe, he walked slower then what he usually did but he didn't mind, the weather wasn't to cold and snow was starting to fall again, he looked up at the cafe when he reached it and stopped as he looked into the window and saw his friends around the table laughing and drinking like they usually did every Friday.

He looked around but kept walking along the path and past the alley way and looked down into the darkness and saw the shadow of a person and he knew what they were doing there but kept walking and walked around for awhile until he came to the place where Maureen had once protested and walked past a few people.

'Hey lover boy' a man said and Roger turned to face The Man.

'What do you want?' Roger asked slightly annoyed,

'You look like you could use some' The Man said looking down at his pockets.

'No, I went through the withdrawal, I'm not going back' Roger said and kept walking but The Man grabbed his arm.

'You know you want some man' he said and looked into Roger's eyes.

Roger looked at him and reached into his wallet and handed him some money and took the bag and shoved it into his back packet and went back to the loft.

As he opened the door he saw Mark was siting down at the bench playing with his camera and Collins was siting down flicking through some papers.

'Where did you go?' Mark asked looking up from his camera.

'I just went out for a walk' Roger said and sat down.

'Have you taken your AZT?'

'I'll take it now' Roger said and walked into the bathroom and grabbed the small bottle and filled a cup with water and swallowed the pill and then went back out to his friends.

'Are you okay man?' Collins asked as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

'Yeah I just needed to go out for some air' Roger said an looked over at the clock, ' I think I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning'

Mark and Collins let him leave and then both started talking about what happened at the cafe.

Roger changed into a pair of sweats and a simple white tank top and noticed the white packet had fallen out of his jeans, he picked it up and sat down on his bed. He knew if he used the smack he would be just as bad as Mimi was when she had started using again, he layed down on his bed after placing the packet in his bedside table drawer.

He closed his eyes and remembered when he had once told Mimi to stop using the stuff, the time she had walked into the loft needing a light, he sighed remembering the first time he had seen her smile and the feeling he had gotten around her.

Please R&R

Shannon


End file.
